Caminos Distantes
by MissTsuki01
Summary: No importa cuan corrompidos estén nuestros futuros o si dejas de amarme...yo estaré ahí para ti incondicionalmente. Adaptación de la canción Sarishinohara de Rib. IMAGEN DE: ROCIO HYUGA


_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama, La canción no me pertenece tampoco, es de Rib. La imagen de presentación pertenece a Rocio Hyuga.**_

_Hola amiguitos, aquí Lu-chan con un nuevo fic pero esta vez Naruhina, basado en la canción SARISHINOHARA, es muy buena: la hice basándome en la traducción de esta youtuber, aquí les dejo el link (todojunto)_

_Youtube watch?v=O88iMC2 yFHA&feature=share &list=FLVchBGm Fyxs2XHVTktlL8Ug_

_Sin más que decir a leer se ha dicho!_

…_.._

_**NARUTO´S POV**_

_Aquí me encuentro rumbo a la que ahora es tu casa. Con los audífonos y el libro que alguna vez compartimos, pero no me desanimaré por mis pensamientos pesimistas sobre el pasado, prometí que este camino lo recorreríamos juntos aunque estemos tan lejos como las galaxias pero tú siempre serás la más brillante de las estrellas que ahí se encuentran, por lo menos para mí. Escuchó en los altavoces que he llegado a mi estación, por lo cual me bajo y lo primero que veo son los posters en todas las paredes con tu bello rostro inmortalizado. Me acercó a uno de ellos, el más maltratado, y no puedo evitar escuchar los murmullos de un par de chicas de mi escuela, perdón casi lo olvido, NUESTRA escuela. Hablan lo que yo considero estupideces y palabras hirientes sobre tu persona aún cuando sé que ni siquiera antes te habían ni mirado. Si alguna vez llegas a oír ese tipo de comentarios, perdónalos así son los humanos…siguen a la multitud y eso no puede ser evitado._

_Trato de acomodar el póster que tengo al frente, veo tus hermosos ojos perla junto a tu rostro todo maquillado y tu cabello azulado hermosamente arreglado. Estas posando para esa fotografía pero no puedo evitar ver que tu rostro no es dulce ni tierno como en las que una vez nos tomamos, ahora lo veo frío; eso me hace reflexionar si todo tu ser, las 60 trillones de células que lo conforman reaccionan al saber que tu placer más grande te fue cumplido. El sueño que tanto anhelaste escrito en esas letras y números que indican ese momento. En la puerta de la estación, compro las flores que tanto amas los girasoles; recuerdo cuando me dijiste porque te gustaban tanto, el significado que guardaban. La admiración, sentimiento que me diste mucho antes que los demás y que hoy yo siento por ti. Tú me lo dijiste una vez, de la admiración nace el amor. Yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo._

_Camino largo rato hasta toparme con la gran puerta que me llevará al mundo desconocido al que ahora perteneces. Veo mucha gente tratando de entrar, haciendo fila solo para verte, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo superficial que es ese universo. Lo sé, no debería juzgar pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿si te sentirás sola? ¿Si alguna vez trataste de escapar? ¿La muerte fue una opción? No puedo evitarlo…a veces los pesimismos ganan a mis pensamientos pero es que estoy preocupado Hinata-chan, me preocupo porque soy egoísta ya que sé que esto es todo lo que esperaste pero tengo miedo de haberte perdido en el camino. _

_No sé cuando fue que entre al recinto lleno de gente que vitoreaban tu nombre, Hina-chan creo que lo despistado aún no se me quita. Llegó a la primera fila, ¿te lo prometí no? Estaré frente a ti en tu momento de brillar siempre siendo una mano para sostenerte como lo fuiste conmigo. Veo en las pantallas que hay en los lados del escenario tu sonrisa, una falsa porque yo conozco tan bien la verdadera que podría distinguirlas a millones de Kilómetros. Entre el barullo escuchó comentarios duros hacia ti; siempre creíste que fui el más valiente de todos pero no es así, si lo fuera les hubiera gritado que dejaran de decir eso pero no puedo porque no tengo el coraje para hacerlo. Tú eres la valiente porque estoy casi seguro de que has soportado con la cara en alto muchas de esas palabras llevadas por la codicia de las personas que quisieran estar en tu lugar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y a la vez devastado porque esa misma fortaleza que tienes puede ser distorsionada y llevada al mal por esa gente que te rodea. Yo no quiero eso para ti. Espero que tu coraje se me contagie para así protegerte de esa oscuridad. _

_Empieza a sonar la música y la gente enloquece tanto como mi corazón, los fuegos artificiales y las luces iluminan el escenario mientras eres elevada desde el suelo. Veo tu vestimenta, unas orejas de gato en tu azulada cabellera que cae en cascada con un vestido de volados negro ceñido junto a unos tacones y el rostro maquillado. Te ves tan distinta a como te veías con tus holgadas vestimentas que usabas hace tan solo unos meses. Te ves más delgada y pálida, lo sé porque fui el primero en ver tu cuerpo en plenitud. Aunque tu ojos estén pintados puedo ver levemente marcas de ojeras, te conozco tan bien que se que no te has estado alimentando bien. ¿Tan duro es ese mundo? ¿Tus hombros pueden soportar esa carga tan pesada que te es obligada llevar?_

_No puedo evitar suspirar con cierto dolor al verte sonreír tan falsamente y con una mirada tan fría y calculadora como la de un cazador en busca de su presa. Se te ve tan segura de ti misma pero mi corazón duele al ver que la dulzura que te rodeaba ya no está. Siento que no podré despegarte de ese mundo, no importa cuánto trate. No podré besarte nunca más porque mis labios no pasaran a través de las pantallas. Hasta ahora tus ojos no se encuentran con los míos, será esto un aviso de lo que se viene…_

_En ese preciso momento recuerdo cada cosa que pasamos…cuando nos conocimos en las tutorías (fuiste la única que tuvo la paciencia de enseñarme), cuando hablamos debajo del árbol de la escuela, las veces que te escuche tocar el piano con tanto fervor, las veces que compartimos los audífonos para relajarnos, la vez que me diste el libro con tu confesión, mi respuesta a esta, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que te escuche cantar, cuando nos entregamos al amor por primera vez, cuando caminamos por el parque….y el más doloroso de todos….el día que me dijiste que contrataron en una disquera, la vez que pretendí que no estaba destrozado por la inminente separación y solo atine a abrazarte y jurarte miles de cosas._

_Cuando por fin, tus ojos perla cruzan con los míos azules no puedo evitar desear adelantar el tiempo un centenar de veces para que al fin te liberes de todo ese mundo, para que al fin tires ese velo que cubre tu verdadero yo para que al fin pueda tocarte una vez más…..aunque sea una sola vez más tu rostro con dulzura. Toco las flores que te traje que ahora se encuentran destruidas por haber sido aplastado por la gente que dice admirarte._

_Estoy tan ensimismado mirándote que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que te estás despidiendo para dar por finalizado el concierto; yo solo puedo sentir mi corazón ser destrozado cuando me das mirada llena de tristeza que nadie más nota. No te preocupes Hinata…recuerda que pase lo que pase…aunque nuestro futuros sean corrompidos…aunque te separes de mí….yo siempre….siempre…_

_-Te seguiré amando-susurró para ver si puedes reconocer estas palabras. Sé que lo haces porque puedo ver tus ojos lagrimear mientras me miras y te llaman para salir. Mi deseo de al fin verte de cumplió pero el dolor se hizo más grande al verte sufriendo, me sentí insignificante, alguien quien no merecía ni una mirada tuya porque aunque trata de estar a contigo aferrándose de tu mano no le es posible porque los errores y avaricia de otras personas no se lo permiten. Desearía que me apuñalen el corazón…que me torturen hasta la muerte si así puedes volver a sonreír como antes. Estaré aquí para ti siempre, no lo olvides Hinata-chan…_

_**END NARUTO´S POV**_

…_.._

Un chico rubio estaba acostado en su cama escuchando la canción que le escribió su amada, cuando de repente su celular empieza a vibrar. Un número desconocido se hace presente en la pantalla, el muchacho contesta.

-_Hola….¿hay alguien ahí?-_dice.

-_N-Naruto-kun….-_su nombre solo sonaba tan bien cuando se trataba de una sola persona. Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar esa dulce y melodiosa voz.

-Hinata-chan….-dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

"_**Tal parece que los caminos que alguna vez se juntaron y se distancian después…vuelven a bifurcarse en algún momento cuando sus destinos lo deciden"**_

.

.

FIN

.

.

_**Hasta aquí queda el one-shot…que les pareció? A mí personalmente me gustó como quedó…pero quiero sus opiniones gracias por leerlo…espero con ansias sus reviews. Los quiero! Eespero que lo hayan dsifrutado.**_


End file.
